


Weblena Week

by analyticamethyst



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Webby are dorks, Weblena Week, gay dorks, more tags to come, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst
Summary: Here are my stories from Weblena Week from tumblr!





	1. Day 1: Crush

Weblena Week Day 1 - Crush

Webby is easy and impossible to figure out at the same time.

To anyone else, her pet nicknames, affectionate gestures, and adoring glances would seem like a surefire crush. But Webby has always been like that. It’s just the way she is.

And Lena knows there’s no way Webby would have a crush on the cool girl who used her and brushed her off. Being best friends is lucky enough.

She tries to remember this every time the hopeful, impossible thought that Webby might reciprocate her feelings crawls its way into her head. It’s... difficult, to say the least. It always leaves her with a familiar ache in her heart.

But she manages. She has to. For the family’s sake, for Webby’s... and for her own. 

She keeps her feelings hidden for a while (or she thinks she does). She avoids uncomfortable conversations and accidental admissions by avoiding the topic of anyone’s love life (though it’s nearly impossible not to tease Huey about his giant crush on the smart, shy dog in his Junior Woodchuck troop). A part of her knows her feelings are blatantly obvious. She hopes they will leave her alone. But the Duck/McDuck family is anything but indifferent when a member of their own (if she can be called that; she knows she can, but the subject is still a little dicey, even after all this time) is suffering. It’s only a matter of time before the issue comes up.

She’s lucky it’s the boys who bring it up first. Aside from Webby (who would be the worst person in this situation), they’re the easiest to talk to. They’re her brothers. Beakley is Webby’s overprotective grandmother who probably knows a million and one ways to murder her. Scrooge was her (Magica’s) mortal enemy for fifteen years, her entire existence, and sometimes she still wakes up screaming, the image of him kicking her out fresh in her mind. Launchpad is kind and bright, but he’s a little too bright. Besides, Lena isn’t sure if he’s ever been in a relationship. So the boys are her best bet.

Somehow, a cheesy old Disney film ends up on the screen. Webby adores these things more than all three of the boys combined (they all love them, even though they all deny it to varying degrees of success), but she isn’t here tonight, so Lena isn’t quite sure how they ended up watching it.

She has a sneaking suspicion, but she refuses to acknowledge it.

Until the boys do it for her.

She fingers with her friendship bracelet absentmindedly. Webby made her a replacement after her original one got lost in the bay. She doesn’t ask any questions, only places it in her hand with a big smile and an uncharacteristic silence. Lena fingers it a lot now; so much that the excess strings have become frayed. But she doesn’t mind. It’s a little worn, but it’s from love. Just like her relationship with Webby.

“You all right, Lena?” Huey, ever perceptive, never fails to miss an opportunity to dote on his family. He’s younger than her, but he’s ever the big brother. “You’re awfully quiet today.”

Lena shrugs, forcing a small smile. “This movie is a bit cheesy for me is all.”

“But you usually laugh at dumb movies,” Louie points out. “I’ve been ragging on this stupid movie and you haven’t as much as chuckled!”

“Sorry,” Lena mumbles. 

Huey is quick to jump in, preventing Louie from saying things that would make her feel worse. “It’s okay! But do you have something else on your mind? Something you want to tell us?”

All three boys crowded up to her on the couch. Dewey could barely keep from beaming in anticipation.

Lena rolls her eyes. “Nothing new. Just a shadow girl living in a mansion going on adventures. Normal life.”

Dewey chuckles, but it’s clear none of the boys are taking her seriously. She groans and leans back on the couch, flinging her arm across the top. “Why so nosy all of a sudden, anyway? Did ya finally crack and read Webby’s diary? You’re not going to get any more out of me.”

Louie immediately gasps, covering his mouth. “We would /never/!”

Huey sighs and leans forward. “Look Lena, we just need to talk about your crush on Webby.”

Everything freezes. Lena’s heart stops. She stares at the boys, flabbergasted, struggling desperately to come up with a coherent excuse. 

“Ha!” Louie pumps his fist in the air, grinning madly. “I knew it! You /do/ have a crush on Webby!”

Lena’s eyes go wide and suddenly her voice returns and her paralysis leaves her. Her hand shoots out, slamming down on Louie’s shoulder and surprising him with the force. “Keep your voice down!”

He rolls his eyes, but a smile is still toying at the end of his beak. “Relax, relax, Launchpad took Webby to see Drake and Gosalyn, remember?”

Lena glances around nervously for Scrooge glaring disappointedly from the top of the stairs, or Beakley cracking her knuckles at the entrance to the kitchen. Or even Donald, banging open the door with rage fueled by a long day of thankless work, ready to teach her a lesson about liking his daughter. But no angry parent figures emerge. They’re alone, unless Duckworth is invisibly eavesdropping, which should worry Lena more than it does. She’s the only one who can fistfight ghosts.

When it finally sets in that they’re alone, she slumps back into the couch, a heaviness overtaking her panic. “Okay, okay, I have a crush on Webby. You don’t need to give me ‘the Talk’ because I would never dream of hurting her. Not that I would ever make good on those feelings anyway. You have nothing to worry about.” She can’t bear to see the boys’ expressions, focusing instead on the TV buzzing in the background, but it’s blurry compared to the pounding of her heart and the flurry of her panicked thoughts.

Dewey groans and lets himself fall back onto his back. Huey facepalms. Louie mutters “are you serious?!” and clenches his fist, glaring at his lap. 

Lena winces and curls in on herself.

“You have to ask her out!” Huey snaps.

Lena’s head jerked up. She stares at him as if he’d just suggested she run back to Magica and ask her to adopt her. “What?! Are you joking?”

Huey crosses his arms. “Not in the slightest.”

“It’s /so obvious/ you two have crushes on each other, but Webby’s unsure of the social cues for crushes and is scared she’s not interpreting her feelings or yours right,” Dewey ads.

“She’s scared of messing up and losing your friendship,” Louie concedes quietly, not meeting her eyes.

Lena gasps and stares at the three of them. “I would- you think- she does-“

Huey snorts.

Lena drags her hand across her face. “You really think I’m not scared?!”

Huey sighs. “We really don’t. Honest. I know how scary this can be, but sometimes... you just gotta suck it up and go for it!”

Lena laughs weakly. “You and Jason are very cute, but let me remind you that Jason didn’t pretend to be your friend for six months and then betray you.”

“But you made amends,” Louie points out.

“And Magica made you!” Dewey chimes in. “Lena, we’ve been over this. We forgive you!”

Lena takes a long look at the three smiling, hopeful faces of brothers who want the best for their sisters, and something inside her cracks.

She takes a deep breath and the butterflies inside swell up for their climactic moment of the night. “Fine. I’ll do it.

“I’ll ask her out.”

Huey whoops and Louie pumps his fist in the air again. Dewey beams at her. “That’s my girl! You can do it, Lena!”

“Don’t worry, you can write a note. I’ll show you how to rig it,” Louie promises.

Lena snorts. “I’ve seen Gravity Falls, thank you very much. But thanks. Really.” Her sarcastic smile softens into something much more obviously genuine; revealing of her true feelings. “It’s nice to know you guys have my back.”

Huey smiles back. “It’s what brothers do.”

On the TV, the princess and her charming, fated prince kissed.

Happily ever after.


	2. Day 2 - Adventure

Weblena Week Day 2 - Adventure

“Maybe this was a mistake.”

Two months has slowly eased Lena into life as a McDuck. For the most part, she sleeps soundly at night with the help of her nightlight, and she can usually express her feelings without being terrified of being kicked out for saying the wrong thing. The Ducks feel more like family than ever before, and while still gigantic, the mansion doesn’t seem quite so daunting.

The amount of adventures had eased since Magica’s attack, as the family was still a bit shaken. They bounced back, as they always would, but they had needed time. Lena had stayed home through the adventures. She had Beakley’s and Duckworth’s company, and sometimes Donald’s. The mansion was painfully empty without the majority of the family, but if she closed herself in her room she was fine.

This time, though, much to her surprise, they had insisted she come along. She had protested at first, but soon found herself gazing out a window of the Sunchaser while Webby chattered excitedly about whatever adventure they were flying off to. Her endless, mostly one-sided conversation floated past Lena’s head as she gazed out the window, a storm of nervous energy brewing in her stomach.

The plane ride and arrival went smooth enough. The most dangerous parts were Huey’s mandatory sea shanties and Launchpad’s flying and landing. The beginning of the adventure went well, with the family traveling rather quickly through the temple. It wasn’t safe passage; there were many death traps, but as soon as one sprung up someone was quick to diffuse it in a unique manner. This was all normal to them, Lena quickly realized, and it made her anxieties both rise and fall.

It wasn’t until she let her fears fade away and began to get into the adventure did things go wrong.

She was joking around with Dewey, purposely pushing his buttons in a playful way and she stopped paying acute attentions to her surroundings.

She didn’t see the blast of black poison at all. She only saw a blast of something dark and then a blur of pink as Webby shouted, distressed, and shoved her aside. Her vision only cleared once she was sitting down heavily on the stone passageway, the floor littered with acidic puddles and no sign of the rest of her family. 

Lena took a moment to catch her breath, tears stinging at the edge of her vision. /Is this a joke? Is this a dream? Am I hallucinating? I must be; they can’t be gone!!/

Something pale pink, so different from the greys and blacks of her surroundings, caught on the edge of her vision.

It was Webby’s pink bow; singed and lost in the conflict. Lena gulped back tears and held it close to her chest.

She rocked back and forth on the cold stone floor, gripping the bow and trying hard not to cry.

This was her fault. She was inexperienced. Why did they ever let her come?

She shook her head in a desperate attempt to clear it. Somewhere in her haze of pain and heartache, she realized that she should take action. She couldn’t just sit here.

“Webby?! Scrooge?! Huey?! Dewey?! Louie?! Launchpad?! /Webby/?!”

No results.

Lena walked up and down the cavern for what seemed like hours, calling and calling until her voice grew hoarse. She called out Webby’s name the most and held the bow tighter in her hands each time. She kept her hands, and the bow, close to her chest.

Some time later, her routine was broken by the sound of urgent footsteps, and soon after Lena slowly came to a halt, Webby burst around the corner and almost skidded to a halt right in a pile of acid. She leaped over it and right into Lena’s chest.

Lena gasped and staggered backwards, trying to comprehend what had just happened. After a moment she squeezed her arms out from where they were pinned in Webby’s steel grasp and hugged her back.

“Oh, Lena,” Webby whispered, and Lena could tell she wasn’t the only one who had been crying. 

Lena bit back fresh tears of her own. “I’m so sorry.”

Webby gently and slowly broke out of the hug. “What for?”

Lena blinked at her best friend. “For letting my guard down and getting us into this mess.” She glanced at the acid-splattered floor, suddenly unable to meet Webby’s unconditional love-filled eyes. “I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have come. This was a mistake.”

This time, it was Webby’s turn to gasp. She tugged Lena into a gentler hug. “Oh, please tell me you don’t really think that! Adventures are dangerous; that’s why they’re so great! But that also means death traps exist. No one blames you, Lena. It’s your first time; and even if it wasn’t it would be okay to get caught in a death trap. Trust me, this is nowhere near the worst incident! Back on the plane, Uncle Scrooge will gladly tell you all about about the time we had to rescue Gladstone Gander from a lucky trap - that is, if you’re willing to hear him ramble.”

Lena chuckled at that. “Hmm, maybe I’d be willing to put up with it.” Since Webby was the one to recommend it, she knew she would, regardless of the fact that she had no idea who Gladstone Gander was. /Guess I’ll find out./

Webby tightened her embrace, and her voice returned to its usual cheer. “When Louie and I were searching for everyone else, we found the treasure room!”

Lena snorted. “Sounds about right. That boy has a nose for money.” She stepped back, holding Webby at arm’s length, and in one sweeping move tucked her singed bow back in her hair.

Webby reached up to touch it, surprised. Her cheeks grew pink. “Oh! Thanks!”

Lena wrapped her arm around the younger duck. “Come on, you dork. Let’s get out of here.”

She didn’t remove her arm until long after Scrooge had finished his rambling story on the Sunchaser, when it began to cramp because Webby had been sleeping on it for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need How To Write Romance 101 lol all my Weblena pieces turn into angsty Lena pieces


	3. Day 4 - Date

Weblena Week Day 4 - Date

“Well, this sure is fancy,” Lena remarked with a smirk as she slid into the seat across from Webby. She laid her hands on the gilded table and rested her head in them, gazing at her date. “What’s the occasion? Scrooge finally give you an allowance for all those years he pretended you didn’t exist?” 

Webby smirked back. “You know he would never do that.”

Lena raised one eyebrow. “He may be stingy, but he’s fair. You get your granny and a good case together and he’d probably give you some good money.”

“But he would groan and moan about it for days, and you know I could never do that to him,” Webby insisted.

Lena shrugged and opened her beak to say more, but just then their waiter, a small, younger duck with a lock of fluffy hair hanging over his face. He was eyeing the two of them with barely suppressed excitement. “Hello, my name is Ryan and I’ll be your server today. Can I get you lovely ladies anything?”

Lena smirked. “You’re cute, but I’m gay and taken. Sorry, hon.” She winked and Ryan’s cheeks turned bright red. He mumbled something about having a girlfriend, but Lena laughed and waved him off. “Don’t worry, I’m just teasing.”

Webby nudged her date, amused. “Stop teasing the poor boy!” She turned to Ryan, who was watching them flirt with an amused expression. “I’ll have...”

—

Lena leaned back comfortably, patting her full belly. “I gotta say, Webs, you sure know how to treat a lady.” She winked and Webby ducked her head, blushing redder than a tomato.

“Have you been taking flirting lessons from Goldie?” Webby replied once she had regained her composure.

Lena snorted. “Really, Webs? After ten years of dating you don’t know my flirting style?”

Webby raised her eyebrows, still a little flustered. “You and Goldie are more similar than you’d like to admit.”

Lena smirked. “And I suppose that makes you Scrooge, doesn’t it? Makes sense. You’re brave and brilliant just like he is.” She winked and Webby beamed back at her before glancing sideways and stiffening.

Lena followed her gaze to see Ryan struggling with a gigantic cake painted gold, pink, and lavender. He set the cake in between them and scurried off to hide behind the counter. Half the servers and a cook had joined him, and the teenage server with purple and green hair was recording on her phone.

Lena usually found it easy to keep her cool, but now butterflies began to flutter in her stomach.

She whistled. “Damn, Webs, this must have cost as much as the dinner itself. But... we didn’t order this.” She only half believed in her words.

Just after the words left her mouth, her eyes caught on something small in the middle of the cake, sparkling in the light, and she caught her breath.

Webby chuckled nervously and mumbled something about pre-ordering, but suddenly she was hazy, a blur of pinks and blues in the background. Her entire view, her entire world, was entirely focused on this one tiny, glittery item. She could see every facet, every shine and shadow from the light, every minuscule diamond set carefully in the gold that looked like it was melting in the candlelight.

Webby cleared her throat nervously and Lena finally glanced up.

She took a deep breath. “Lena, I’ve known you since I was 12. From the moment I met you I knew we were going to be best friends. I fell head over heels for you, but I had no idea at the time. You have made me the happiest girl in the world for eighteen years, and I want to keep being happy. We’ve been through so many adventures together and being with you has made them a thousand time better. So, will you embark upon a new adventure with me?” She awkwardly pulled the ring out of the cake, some of the frosting still sticking to it, and held it out to Lena. “Will you be my wife?”

Lena blinked at Webby. Then the ring. Then back at Webby. She pretended to consider the offer, before leaping across the table, knocking the cake off, to give Webby a gigantic hug. “Of course I will.”

Immediately the entire restaurant burst into applause. Webby and Lena stiffened in each other’s arms, but didn’t let go. Lena kept her eyes closed, not wanting to let the moment go. When she finally opened them, Webby was staring at her and blushing slightly.

Lena leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed back. The restaurant, beaming servers, cheering customers, and smashed cake faded away until it was just the two of them, joyfully locked in their new promise of love.

What a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooffff I’m so late gah so sorry! In my defense I’m sick and I had marching band and a bunch of tests. Sorry.
> 
> Y’know one of these days I might actually do something with my OCs that’s not randomly cameoing them. (Btw the purple haired server is my other OC Jade, not that anyone was wondering :P)
> 
> Also yeah I did skip a day. I wasn’t sure what to do for the prompt. I would have drawn something but I didn’t have time. I might draw something later.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I suck at writing fluff. I get to write cute crushes and I end up writing the boys setting their sisters up together :P good job, me!
> 
> Ah, Jason. One of these days I’ll write a full story feature on you, but for now you’re doomed to cameos and other characters mentioning how cute you and Huey are together :P
> 
> Day 1 of Weblena Week! Maybe I’m finally getting out of my no writing funk, but don’t count on it.


End file.
